Rise of the Clans: The Awakening
by EradrinSkyleaf
Summary: "There will be two cats from each Clan, each with more power than you could ever dream of. When the darkness grows, they will rise from the stars and save the Clans." "But what if they fail?" "Then the Clans will fall." The Dark Forest has risen again, and who will stop them this time? STILL ACCEPTING OC'S! (Will be a series hopefully) ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: Allegiances

**Hi! Thank you to everyone who submitted OC's for this story! I still ned some for StarClan and the Dark forest. I'll still accept OC's, throughout the story! Disclaimer: I own a lot of cats in here, and a lot are OC's also, so I have had a hard time keeping track. So here are the cats I know for sure I own:**

**-All the clan leaders**

**-Moringsong**

**-Lionclaw**

**-Mistykit and her siblings**

**-Cloudwish**

**-Larkfeather**

**-Ivyleaf**

**-Echomist, her mate/kits**

**-lots of others**

**Here are the Allegiances:**

* * *

**_ThunderClan:_**

**_Leader: _**_Stormstar- Dark grey tom with black flecks on his muzzle and green eyes_

_**Deputy: **__Lionclaw- long haired golden tom with green eyes. Mate: Morningsong_

**_Medicine Cat:_**_ Cloudwish- Creamy white she cat with green eyes_

**_Warriors:_**

_Eagleclaw- golden brown tom, amber eyes, white face. Mate: Spottedflower_

_Larkfeather- grey she cat with emerald eyes and darker grey flecks all over her body_

_Ivyleaf- Brown and white calico she cat with amber eyes. Mate: Beartail_

_Mudpelt- Dark brown tom with amber eyes. Mate: Echomist_

_Dapplepool- Tortoiseshell she cat with blue green eyes and one black ear, one white ear_

_Amberfrost- Sandy colored she cat with amber eyes_

_Beartail- Brown tom with a short tail, dark green eyes. Mate: Ivyleaf_

_Tigerwhisker_-_ orange tabby with blue eyes and long whiskers_

_Quickfoot- very fast, agile black tom with icy blue eyes_

_Cindertail- green eyed grey and white she cat_

_Spottedflower- tortoiseshell she cat. Mate: Eagleclaw_

_Flameblaze- fiery tom with amber eyes_

_Lightningclaw- Dark grey tom with a white stripe down his back, dark blue eyes_

_Softwhisker- light grey she cat with soft blue eyes and one white ear. Mate: Fierypelt_

_Nightstrike- Black tom with icy blue eyes_

_Fierypelt- Bright orange tom_

_Poppyflame- bright ginger she cat with amber eyes_

_Lilacblossom- gray she cat with blue eyes_

_Willowsong- brown tabby she cat_

_Blacksmoke- black tom, amber eyes_

_Featherfur- light orange tabby she cat_

_Foxtail- light ginger tom_

**_Apprentices:_**

_Frozenpaw- white she cat with icy blue eyes_

_Foxpaw- Dark ginger tom_

_Grasspaw- silver she cat with green eyes_

_Thornpaw- long haired ginger and white tom whose ears spike into tufts_

_Moonpaw- gray and white she cat_

_Stripedpaw- brown tabby tom_

**_Queens:_**

_Morningsong- pale silver she cat with one white ear and sky blue eyes. Mate: Lionclaw. Kits: Dawnkit- Light ginger she kit with white chest/paws/muzzle, green eyes. Honeykit- Creamy brown and white she kit. Thrushkit- pale grey tabby tom with green eyes. Mistykit- Pretty silver tabby she kit with clear blue eyes, white chest/paws/muzzle/tail tip_

_Echomist- white she cat with grey-ish eyes. Mate: Mudpelt. Kits: Owlkit- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes. Thunderkit- Dark grey tabby tom, dark blue eyes. Whitekit- White she kit._

_Skybreeze- gray with black and white stripes, crystal blue eyes. Mate: Foxtail. Kits: Eaglekit- light brown/ginger tom with white chest/paws, black stripes, amber eyes. Cheetakit- light ginger tom, black spots, amber eyes. Moonkit- black she kit, white spot around eye, blue eyes, Lionkit- light ginger she kit with lively green eyes._

**_Elders:_**

_Barkfur- Grey-ish brown tom_

_Brambletooth- tabby tom with amber eyes, very sharp teeth_

_Goldencloud- golden she cat with pale green eyes_

_Mousetail- dusty brown she cat, losing eyesight, blue eyes_

_**WindClan:**_

_**Leader: **__Heatherstar- light brown tabby she cat, blue green eyes_

_**Deputy: **__Grasswhisker- white tom, black stripes, amber eyes_

_**Medicine Cat: **Oakfang- large dark brown muscular tabby with pronounced darker stripes, dull green eyes, scar on flank, lots of whiskers and pale gray underbelly_

_**Med Apprentice: **Wingpaw- Ginger she cat with marks on her body that look feathery__, amber eyes, one shade slightly darker than other eye_

_**Warriors:**_

_Sagewing- small grey tom with grey green eyes and one white forepaw_

_Swiftwind- fluffy white she cat with golden splotches, amber eyes_

_Smokefur- smokey gray tom. Mate: Lilyblossom_

_Cinderleaf- light gray she cat_

_Smallfoot- Brown and white tom with patches, green eyes_

_Reedtail- Orange tom, green eyes_

_Grassstripe- Gray tabby tom with green eyes_

_Runningfoot- small and fast black tom_

_Splashtail- Black and white tom_

_Sunheart- Gold and white she cat_

_Skystreak- silver tabby she cat with blue eyes_

_Ashstream- Dark gray tom_

_Cherryblaze- Tortoiseshell she cat_

_Leafshade- Brown tabby she cat with white chest/paws_

_Twilightfrost- Black tom with one white ear, white front paws_

_Redfire- Bright ginger tom with green eyes_

_**Apprentices:**_

_Sunsetpaw- orange tom with darker orange stripes and amber eyes_

_Windpaw- light brown tom_

_Shypaw- shy white she cat_

_Sorrelpaw- Tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes_

_Wolfpaw- Fluffy dark gray tom_

_**Queens:**_

_Brindletail- mostly brown tortoiseshell she cat, with dull red streaks over her back and tail, gold eyes. Kits: Smokekit- Blue smokey tom with amber - brown red tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes_

_Lilyblossom- tortoiseshell and white she cat with moss green eyes. Mate: Smokefur. Kits: Blossomkit, Cherrykit_

_Robinfeather- Red brown she cat with white chest/paws. Mate: Ashstream. Kits: Sagekit- Light gray she kit. Owlkit- Light brown tabby tom_

_Breezeflight- Black she cat. Mate: Redfire. Kits: Gingerkit- Bright ginger she kit with white chest/paws, green eyes. Berrykit- Black tom with bright green eyes_

_**Elders:**_

_Featherfire- large black tom with grey strands, yellow eyes_

_Grayflight- light gray she cat_

_**RiverClan:**_

_**Leader: **__Shellstar- ginger and white tom, green eyes. Mate: Palelegs_

_**Deputy: **__Moonrise- blind (still hunts and fights well) brown she cat with black stripes, white belly/paws, blue eyes. Kits: Treefall and Midnightmoon_

_**Medicine Cat: **__Brooksong- Light brown tabby she cat, one white front paw, one white ear_

**_Warriors:_**

_Treefall- brown she cat with black tabby stripes, white belly/paws, green eyes_

_Darkwater- Dark, smokey grey tabby tom with blue eyes_

_Stormheart- gray and white tom_

_Dawnflower- light brownish gold tabby she cat with white paws/chest/muzzle_

_Reedsmoke- Very dark gray tom_

_Brackenclaw- Light brown tom with a twisted paw_

_Meadowflight- sandy she cat with darker ginger stripes_

_Larkwing- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes_

_Oceanbreeze- blue gray she cat with icy blue eyes_

_Flameflower- mixture of bright and darker ginger she cat__  
_

_Bramblestorm- light brown tom with darker stripes, green eyes, fur spikes into tufts at ears_

_Ravenflight- long haired dark brown, almost black tom with green eyes_

_Ashtail- very dark brown (almost black) mottled tabby with gray flecks, thick fur_

_Flypelt- gray she cat with black markings, one on nose, around left eye, down spine, and streaking across flank, bright amber eyes, white underbelly and white ringed tail._

**_Apprentices:_**

_Hazelpaw- Tortoiseshell she cat with white forepaws_

_Quietpaw- Light gray she cat_

_Sharppaw- Dark ginger tom with long claws_

_Pouncepaw- Jumpy tom with golden pelt_

_Wildpaw- mottled, creamy white she cat with patches of dark brown and tan fur, fiery golden eyes_

**_Queens:_**

_Feathercloud: Tan colored she cat with a chocolate brown stripe down back/tail/ears/spot next to eye, icy blue eyes. Kits: Spottedkit- tortoiseshell she kit with white chest/paws/muzzle/tail tip. Hollykit- black she kit with white paws._

_Palelegs- cream colored she cat with pale blue eyes and pale orange legs. Mate: Shellstar. Kits: Otterkit- brown tom. Larchkit- gray green eyed she kit. Reedkit- light brown tabby she kit with amber eyes. Pebblekit- grayish brownish she kit_

_Whisperfall- Light gray she cat with sparkly blue eyes. Mate: Reedsmoke. Kits: Fogkit- Gray tom with greenish blue eyes. Rainkit- Speckled gray she kit. Finchkit- Light brown she kit_

**_Elders:_**

_Mallownose- Tabby she cat, gray around muzzle_

_Puddlesplash- Blind blue gray tom_

**_ShadowClan:_**

**_Leader: _**_Shadystar- light grey she cat with grey blue eyes_

**_Deputy: _**_Echostorm- white she cat with orange speckles, gray paws and tail tip Mate & Kits (Later): Braveheart. Kits: Pinekit-orange she kit, green eyes. Mosskit- Light brown tom_

**_Medicine Cat: _**_Mistface- pale grey she cat with darker points and white back paws, pale blue eyes_

**_Med Apprentice: _**_Owlfeather- dark brown tom with light brown chest and amber eyes_

**_Warriors:_**

_Needlefang- brown tabby tom with green eyes_

_Shadetail- gray tom with black tail, white socks, blue eyes_

_Tigerstrike- gray tom with ginger stripes, amber eyes (Deputy after Echostorm)_

_Braveheart- ginger and white tabby tom. Mate: (Later) Echostorm_

_Nettleclaw- brown and white tom whose fur spikes into tufts_

_Hawkflight- light brown tabby tom with white underbelly/chest/chin_

_Dawnstorm- Golden/ginger/brown she cat with dark blue eyes_

_Marshwater- Long haired brownish gray tom_

_Leaffrost- White she cat with green eyes_

_Nightblossom- brown dappled she cat with black tail tip and ears_

_Petalgaze- gray and white she cat_

_Cedarleaf- Dark brown tom_

_Snownose- dark gray she cat with a circle of white around her nose_

_Fireflight- orange she cat_

_Mouse-ear- Light brown tom with small ears_

_Tall-leg- long legged brown and black tom_

_Flowermist- light brown tabby she cat with white chest/paws/tail tip_

**_Apprentices:_**

_Patchpaw- white, brown, and black tom_

_Russetpaw- ginger she cat_

_Stormpaw- Dark gray she cat with lighter gray flecks on her body_

**_Queens:_**

_Willowleaf- Tortoiseshell she cat. Mate: Hawkflight_

_Watercloud- Blue gray she cat with white patches. Mate: Cedarleaf. Kits: Featherkit- long, silky haired she kit with a light gray and white pelt. Sunkit- Golden tabby tom with green eyes_

**_Elders:_**

_Fuzzytail- Black tom with frayed whiskers and a fluffy pelt_

_Vinestem- white she cat with dark green eyes_

_Shimmermist- fading silver tabby she cat with blue eyes_

_**Cats Outside of Clans:**_

_Sage- Light grey she cat, light blue eyes, loner_

_Fern__**-**__ brown tabby she cat, green eyes, loner_

_Blaze- Golden tom, rogue_

_Patches- white tom with brown and black patches, kittypet_

_Keety- bright orange she cat with white underbelly/chest/muzzle/paws/legs/tail tip and pale green eyes, kittypet_

_Smoke- Dark grey tom, icy eyes, rogue, very fierce, rogue_

_Midnightmoon- black she cat with green eyes, rogue_

_Jessie- orange tabby she cat, fierce and shy_

_Sapphire- blue gray she cat with blue eyes_

_Colby- gray tom with amber eyes, dark gray stripes, orange flecks, black tail tip. Sister- Echostorm_

_Snickers- Brown she cat with amber and golden flecks, green eyes (used to be an abused Kittypet, Colby saves her and are like family)_

___Sugar- Cream and white she cat with sparkling blue eyes_

**I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	2. Prologue: The Prophecy

**Prologue: The Prophecy**

Starlight twinkled in the night sky. A cool breeze rustled the forest trees, swaying beneath the moonlight. A dark gray colored cat crept under the cover of the bushes, glanced around, then sprang out of his hiding place. Sprinting down a muddy slope, the cat became unable to stop and his momentum carried him straight past the trees into a bramble patch. He squealed in surprise.

Twisting around, he stumbled in the brambles and lost his balance. The cat lay on his back, dazed, and stared at the shadows of the woods. An amused purr brought him back to his senses. He twisted his head around until three cats, a blue gray she cat, a sand colored she cat, and a flame colored tom came in sight. The blue gray one stepped forwards and grabbed the bramble in her mouth, unwinding it from the tom's body. "Bluestar!" He gasped. "and... Sandstorm and Firestar!" Sandstorm purred. "Greetings, youngster." The tom still looked shocked.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Firestar rose to his paws. "Come with us," he meowed. Silently, the cats fell into a single file line, the tom at the back. The woods slowly changed from trees to moor and hills, then suddenly the cats were floating above Clan territory, watching each landscape blend into each other. The lake was shining in the middle, waves rippling and tossing on the shore. "Watch." Bluestar breathed in his ear. The bright and beautiful land grew night. "There will be two cats from each Clan, each with more power than you could ever dream of." Two tiny stars appeared and gleamed bright in the heart of each territory as she said this. "When the darkness grows-" a chilling wind smelling of crow food and decay swept over the landscape- "They will rise from the stars and save the clans from the darkest evil." The tom whispered, eyes fixated on the scene, "What if they fail?" The air stiffened. "If they fail-" a pause. "The Clans will fall." A loud _ROAR _split the air, and the scene grew black. He welcomed back sleep, falling into its depths. Suddenly something flashed on the edge of his vision. _I'm still here! _Claws flashed an inch from his nose. "We are coming back." a menacing growl sounded in his left ear. He whipped to the side. "And this time, we will _not_ fail." Hissed in his right. Claws ripped down his sides, sending him falling, falling, down into something soft. He woke up flailing in his nest. Panting, he recalled the events of his dream, eyes wide. _If the evil comes..._ He shook himself and marched out the den, staring at his clan. The dawn patrol was returning, kits were playing, and apprentices were out training and hunting, unaware that anything was wrong with the world. _When the evil comes, will the cats be able to save us?_

**Quiz of the Day(Easy):**

**Who was the leader before Bluestar?**

**Who was Brokenstar's deputy?**


	3. Chapter 3: New Kits

_**Chapter 1: New Kits!**_

_"Morningsong, your kits are so sweet!_

Mistykit snuggled closer to her mother as she felt the warm rasp of her tongue. "Thank you, Echomist." Morningsong purred. Something wriggled beside Mistykit. _One of my siblings, probably. _

"Mama, can we go outside now?" asked a high pitched meow. _Dawnkit. _Mews of agreement came from Mistykit's other side.

Morningsong purred. "Not yet, little ones." She softly licked each of her four kits' heads. "Not until Mistykit has opened her eyes." Mistykit felt Dawnkit give her a small shove. "Well, come on then! Open your eyes!"

Mistykit growled. "I will when I feel like it." She paused, the asked, "What's having your eyes open like?"

"Well, it's a lot better than not." Dawnkit replied. "Ooh, and there's all sorts of thing to see, like other cats, colors, shapes-" Her brother Thrushkit added on- "Trees, brambles, fur, fresh-kill, moss... um... uh..." "Our point is-" her other sister, Honeykit, cut in- "You'll love it!"

Mistykit mewled in excitement, trying to imagine what they described. _I wonder what a forest looks like? _She had heard her father, Lionclaw, the deputy of ThunderClan, talking about it when he came to visit. _Speaking of which... _She recognized his familiar scent just before he bounded into the nursery. Her siblings squealed in delight and scrambled up to meet him. He dropped a warm body, a mouse, beside Morningsong, and began to chat with her and the kits. Mistykit began to form a plan. _All of my family is here! Now is the _perfect _time to open my eyes! _Making up her mind, she took a deep breath and flicked them open. At once she gasped. _Dawnkit was right! This is _way _better than having my eyes closed! _

The nursery was dark and cozy, smaller than Mistykit expected, but still comfortable, with sharp pointy things-brambles, she realized-protecting it. a small hole marked the entrance, with twigs woven in to keep its shape. _I like seeing. _Mistykit decided. _I wonder what everyone looks like? _She swiveled her gaze around until she found her mother. Morningsong was pale silver with one white ear and pretty blue eyes. Her siblings were all different colors; Dawnkit was a light ginger with a white chest, front paws, and muzzle with green eyes. Honeykit was creamy brown and white, and Thrushkit was gray with green eyes. Last of all she looked at her father. He looked exactly like a lion without a mane. _Lionclaw suits him well..._

Mistykit sat, looking around in wonder, and suddenly thought, _I wonder what _I _look like? _She looked down and saw white paws with pretty silver tabby fur. A gasp made her glance up. Honeykit was staring at her, mouth gaping. "You've opened your eyes!" she squeaked happily.

Her family looked at her. Morningsong purred and licked Mistykit's cheek. Lionclaw twitched his whiskers and meowed, "Blue, just like yours, Morningsong."

Dawnkit jumped in front of her mother and loudly meowed, "Great, can we go outside now?" Morningsong narrowed her eyes in amusement and purred, "Sure, but don't get into trouble." Thrushkit yowled, "Last one out is a pile of fox dung!" and raced outside. The others kits quickly scrambled after. Mistykit ran, paws thrumming on the ground, and excitement chorusing through her pelt. _A whole new world awaits me out there!_

**Quiz of the Day:**

**Who was Bluestar's sister's son's mate? **


	4. Chapter 4: I'm A New Apprentice!

**Thanks to all the reviewers! Here is chapter 2:**

**Chapter 2 Warriors**

Featherkit held her breath as her mother finished grooming her. She glanced at her brother's already gleaming golden fur, and excitement chorused throughout her pelt, tinged with a bit of nervousness. _Today's the day! Today I become an apprentice! _

Watercloud finally sat back from her work, looking satisfied. "There!" She meowed, "You both look wonderful." Pride shone in her eyes. "You two will make fantastic apprentices. And just to think! It seems only a few days ago you two were playing with moss balls and fresh-kill. Now you'll be out, helping the clan!"

Featherkit felt warmth spread throughout her. "We'll make you proud, mother!" Her brother, Sunkit, mewed. Watercloud purred. "You already have, my sweet kits."

A summons rang in the air. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Clanrock for a clan meeting!" Shadystar yowled, her light gray pelt shining in the sun. Watercloud licked each of her kits on the head and led them to the center of the clearing. Her father, Cedarleaf, soon joined them.

As the cats filed into the clearing and sat down, excitedly chatting, Shadystar waved her tail for silence. "You gather here today," she began, "To celebrate the making of new ShadowClan apprentices." She paused as the clan cheered. When she could make herself heard, she meowed, "Featherkit and Sunkit have reached their sixth moon, and are ready to become apprentices. Please step forward." Featherkit did as she commanded, and could hardly stop herself from squeaking aloud. "Sunkit, from this moment forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw." Sunpaw quivered with happiness at his new name. "Tigerstrike, you are ready for an apprentice. I trust you will pass on all you have learned to Sunpaw, and teach him well in the ways of a warrior."

"Yes, Shadystar." The huge ginger-and-gray tom replied, and bent his head to touch noses with Sunpaw.

Shadystar turned to Featherkit. "Featherkit," she meowed, "You will be known as Featherpaw." This time Featherpaw did squeak aloud, then quickly shut her mouth, looking guilty. _Oops_... Shadystar twitched her whiskers in amusement, and continued, "Dawnstorm, you will mentor Featherpaw."

The ginger, brown, and gold she cat stepped forwards, and meowed, "Thank you, Shadystar." Featherpaw nervously ran up to meet up her mentor, skidding to a halt in front of her. _Will she be happy_? To her relief, the she-cat looked every bit excited as Featherpaw did.

"I promise to be the best apprentice ever!" Featherpaw whispered. Dawnstorm twitched her whiskers happily, murmuring, "I know you will." She quickly dabbed her nose, and sprang back as the clan swarmed around her and her brother, congratulating them. I_'m an apprentice!_

Dawnstorm led Featherpaw out through the fern tunnel at the front of camp. Featherpaw was ready to burst with excitement. "So, what are we doing first? Battle training? Hunting? Collecting moss? Exploring the terr-"

"Slow down!" Dawnstorm exclaimed, amused.

"Sorry." Featherpaw scuffled the ground, heat rising in her head. She was sure Dawnstorm could see the embarrassment in her eyes.

Dawnstorm flicked her tail. "We will explore the territory and borders, first." Featherpaw leapt in the air, exclaiming, "Yes!" And raced away into the woods. "But stay with me!" Dawnstorm called. Featherpaw stopped and waited. Soon they were off again, searching the woods.

Featherpaw stopped and sniffed the air, wrinkling her nose as a disgusting stench wafted through her nostrils. "Eew, what is that?!" She exclaimed, making a retching noise.

Dawnstorm twitched her ears. "Now that would be ThunderClan." She growled, staring through the trees. "Follow me." Dawnstorm picked up her pace so that Featherpaw had to run to keep up. She abruptly halted in front of a clearing, sending Featherpaw crashing onto her.

They were looking at a clearing. Featherpaw was confused, "Why are we stopping?"

"This is the border." Dawnstorm replied. She was right. The scent marks were strong and clear. "ThunderClan sure does have a smell!" Featherpaw exclaimed. Dawnstorm glanced sideways. "That's not the only reason I brought you here." She paused. "See that clearing? It used to be ours a long, long time ago, when Blackstar was leader of ShadowClan and the Great Battle against the Place of No Stars took place. ThunderClan stole it from us around that time, and ShadowClan has never regained it back. We will someday, though."

Featherpaw gasped. "Will there be a battle?"

Dawnstorm purred. "Battles are always a risk warriors take. We all at least see a few in our lifetimes." Featherpaw considered that._ I guess we have to defend our territory and our clan... Like it says in the warrior code! "_Defend your clan with your life." She whispered, proud that she had remembered a code.

Dawnstorm leapt up from her crouch, and meowed, "Well, it is long past sunhigh and you've had a long day, missy. Time to get back to camp!"

"But I'm not tired!" Featherpaw protested, fighting a huge yawn at the same time.

Dawnstorm ignored her. "You'll need your rest for tomorrow. We are rising early for the dawn patrol and then we will practice hunting. And if we have time left over, we can explore the rest of our territory!"

"Okay..." Featherpaw reluctantly agreed. _I want to stay out in the forest! _They slowly padded back to camp, stopping to pick up moss for Featherpaw's nest along the way.

Heading back into the nursery, she felt a tail stop her. "Where do you think you're going?" Sunpaw teased. Featherpaw gasped. "Oh, right!" She quickly turned around and ran to a fern patch that was the entry to the apprentices' den. Sunpaw came in after her. "You can put your nest next to mine. Her brother meowed, then hopped among the nests on the floor and patted a bare patch of ground with his tail. Featherpaw set down her moss bundles and smoothed them out until the nest looked comfortable.

"I'm going to get fresh-kill, want to come?" Sunpaw asked.

Featherpaw nodded. "Let me ask Dawnstorm."

When the she cat gave her permission, Featherpaw chose a plump starling while Sunpaw settled down with a frog. They exchanged news of the day, and soon went back to their nests as the sun started to set. The other apprentices were already in the den. Russetpaw, a dark ginger she cat, meowed, "Welcome to the den. Do whatever you want, just don't trample on my nest or bother me." Featherpaw ignored the greeting; Russetpaw was known to be a bit grumpy.

"Hi Sunpaw and Featherpaw!" A tom called Patchpaw meowed, "it's good to have you here!" Stormpaw said nothing; she was already asleep and snoring.

Featherpaw yawned. "Thanks." She sleepily mewed, and stumbled into her nest. Soon she was fast asleep.

**Quiz of the Day:**

**Who is Spottedleaf's mother's mate?**

**Which parent do Firestar and Scourge share?**

**Who are Tigerstar and Spottedleaf related to from Firestar's Quest (SkyClan)?**

**Question of the Day:**

**What is your favorite warrior cat name (canon)?**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Being Made A Warrior

**Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**Frozenstream of OakClan- Thanks! **

**12scorpio- Heeheehee thanks a lot! I wasn't sure how many people would read my story, and I thank you for doing so!**

**Spiderweave- I agree, I also consider Fireheart to be a really cool name. Thanks sooo much!**

**Again, thank you so much x 100000000000000000 for the people that have read/reviewed this! It really means a lot to authors to have people review their story, especially when the comments are good (I don't think many people enjoy flames). I'd really appreciate it if you clicked the review box and typed a few words, whether it be good or bad (preferably good) or correcting grammar mistakes (that's always extremely helpful to me), please review!**

**And now we have Windpaw from WindClan (just to make it clear, Mistykit=ThunderClan, Featherpaw=ShadowClan)**

**Chapter 3**

Windpaw sped out from behind the boulder, closing in on the rabbit. Exhilaration swept throughout his pelt, and he pushed harder with his paws, barely skimming the grass. The world was a blur around him, and he barely stopped to breathe. _Goodbye, rabbit_. He thought.

Suddenly the rabbit sharply swerved to the right, and Windpaw started in surprise. Skidding to a halt, he stopped just in time to avoid crashing into a tree. Heat rose in his pelt. _Cherryblaze is gonna be so annoyed..._

He slowly walked back to the boulder, only to find his sister, Sorrelpaw, snorting in amusement. "Not funny!" He hissed through gritted teeth, glaring at her. Sorrelpaw still giggled. Her mentor, Smokefur, flicked her with his tail.

"Now, be nice. Your try wasn't much better." Sorrelpaw closed her mouth, but still laughed with her eyes.

Cherryblaze, Windpaw's mentor, asked, "Now, what did you do wrong?"

"I let it go." He answered, annoyed. Cherryblaze sighed. "You would have caught it if it hadn't swerved away like that. That happens all the time, even to the best warriors." Windpaw twitched his ears doubtfully. Cherryblaze sighed again, then meowed, "And look, you have a chance to make it up."

The rabbit was slowly coming out of a hazel bush, warily glancing around, then settling down on the grass to nibble a patch of leaves. _Stupid rabbit, to think the danger is already gone. _Cherryblaze nodded her head, and Windpaw sprang out of hiding. The rabbit shot him one terrified glance and sped away, Windpaw hard on its paws. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed, and snagged the rabbit's pelt in his claws: holding it down, he killed it and brought it back to his mentor. "I got it!" He proudly meowed through a mouthful of rabbit fur.

"It's a nice big one, too. Defiantly enough to feed the elders or queens." Smokefur commented.

Windpaw thanked him and meowed, "Shall we go back to camp?" Cherryblaze nodded, and they all headed back to WindClan's camp, enjoying the cool breeze that occasionally blew over the moor.

On the way, Sorrelpaw caught a lapwing, and gave it to the queens, while Windpaw gave his prey to the elders. Their mentors met them outside. "We think you are ready for your warrior assessment." Smokefur announced. Sorrelpaw gave a little trill of excitement. "Early tomorrow morning, we will take you out to hunt. The first part will include hunting by yourself, while the second will focus more on organizing hunting with a partner. Get good rest tonight and meet us outside bright and early."

Windpaw trudged into the apprentice den, lugging a rabbit to share with Sorrelpaw behind him. She was chatting with Sunsetpaw, Wolfpaw, and Shypaw when he walked in. "-and tomorrow we will be warriors!" She meowed excitedly, sheepishly glancing at Sunsetpaw. She had a huge crush on the golden tom that no one except Windpaw knew about.

"But we have to pass our assessments first." Windpaw reminded her.

Sorrelpaw rolled her eyes. "I know that! I'm not a rabbit-brain!" She flopped into her nest.

Shypaw glanced around the den, then softly mewed, "I'll be having my warrior assessment tomorrow as well."

Sorrelpaw hopped out of her nest and ran over to congratulate her friend. "You'll do great!" Shypaw's sister, Skystreak, had been made a warrior a half moon before after driving away a dog from kits single-pawed. Shypaw had never showed any jealousy at her sister being made a warrior before her, and it was time she was made a warrior too.

Shypaw purred her thanks and curled up in her nest. "Goodnight. I'm really tired and want to have energy for tomorrow."

Windpaw dropped the rabbit next to Sorrelpaw. "C'mon, let's share." Sorrelpaw gratefully dove into the fresh-kill and devoured her half in a matter of seconds, while Windpaw took more time to chew through his. After they had both finished, he buried the carcass near the edge of camp and flopped in his nest. Sleep was hard in coming, and he kept thinking about the next day. _Will I pass? Will I be a warrior? What will happen? _He fell asleep before moonhigh though, and his sleep was undisturbed by dreams.

Windpaw opened his eyes, sleepily staring at the light filtering into the den. Then he leapt to his paws. _Today's my warrior assessment! Oh StarClan! _He raced out of the den, only to find his, Shypaw's and Sorrelpaw's mentors waiting for them. He glanced around, thankful that he wasn't the last one out. Shypaw was already there, but Sorrelpaw was just now coming out of the den. Giving a few swift licks down his pelt, he heard Cherryblaze meow, "You can groom later. It's time to go." Windpaw gulped and followed her out the camp entrance.

~~~Later~~~

Windpaw stood in between his sister and Shypaw at the foot of the Tallrock. He quivered with excitement. _I passed. I'm going to be a warrior. _He still couldn't believe it._ I made a mess of catching that sparrow. Thank StarClan Cherryblaze didn't mention it. _

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan Meeting!" Heatherstar yowled. Windpaw watched the cats slowly gather, and more thoughts took over his mind. _What will my name be? Windclaw? Windbreeze? Windstrike? Hmm..._

"C'mon Windpaw!" Sorrelpaw hissed in his ear. Windpaw looked up, embarrassed, as Heatherstar glanced at him with stern eyes._ She must've called us up already..._

Heatherstar shifted her gaze to Sorrelpaw. "Sorrelpaw, Shypaw, and Windpaw have trained hard in the ways of a warrior. Sorrelpaw, do you promise to uphold and defend the warrior code and your clan even at the cost of your life?"

Sorrelpaw quivered as she meowed, "I do."

"Then I name you Sorrelflower. We honour your enthusiasm and humor."

She rested her muzzle on the newly named warrior's head while Sorrelflower respectfully licked her shoulder. Next Heatherstar turned to Shypaw. "Shypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The white she cat, her voice surprisingly loud and clear, answered, "I do."

"I name you Shyheart. We honour your thoughtfulness and integrity." The she cat licked her leader's shoulder as Heatherstar rested her muzzle on Shyheart's head, then moved to stand with her mentor. Windpaw watched all of this with a thoughtful look on his face, then suddenly realised it was his turn. He nervously padded in front of his leader, and raised his muzzle, waiting for her to speak. A long pause came and went, then she meowed, "Windpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Windpaw suddenly understood the meaning of the words. They were not meant to be carelessly thrown away like crow food, they were seriously asking him to sacrifice himself for his clan if needed. He also realised he would lay down his life for WindClan. "I do." The words rang out clearly and certainly.

"Then I name you Windstorm. The Clan honours you for your bravery and intelligence." Windstorm hardly blinked as he licked Heatherstar's shoulder and felt his mother rest her muzzle on top of his head.

He moved to stand by Cherryblaze, and was overjoyed to hear his clan calling his name. "Sorrelflower! Shyheart! Windstorm! Sorrelflower! Shyheart! Windstorm!"

Cherryblaze murmured in his ear, "I'm proud of you."

Windstorm purred. "Thanks. You've been an awesome mentor."

"You'll need to stand your vigil tonight." She reminded him. "No talking or falling asleep, remember that."

Windstorm twitched his whiskers. "It'll be a long night." He sighed, wishing he was back in his nest.

"But it will be worth it." Cherryblaze meowed.

She was right. It would be. _I'm a warrior now!_

**Okay... Not exactly sure how I was gonna end this chapter, but this is the best I could think of. Yep.**

**I'd like to thank my awesome friend, warrior cats buddy, and fellow fan fiction author SLcupcakes for supporting me, as well as my friend Abbie and my mom, to write this story (as well as my others) and all my viewers and reviews ;) Now who wants to know who the main characters will be! (Warning: this could be considered as a spoiler alert, but I also have a poll I'd like to be answered)**

**The main characters are (cue the drumroll) dun dun dun!**

**-Mistykit! (ThunderClan)**

**-Dawnkit! (ThunderClan)**

**-Featherpaw! (ShadowClan)**

**-Nettleclaw! (ShadowClan)**

**-Windstorm! (WindClan)**

**-Skystreak! (WindClan)**

**-Rainkit! (RiverClan)**

**-Sharppaw! (RiverClan)**

**Now here is the poll:**

**I already have pairings for Windstorm, Mistykit, and Rainkit, but I need some for Skystreak, Featherpaw, and Dawnkit. Please look back in the allegiances and post a review on who you think would be a good match for them... Or something... Yep... **

**OC's are STILL OPEN! And also (another poll) who's perspective do you want to hear from next? Rainkit or Sharppaw? Everyday kit life or apprentice stuff (yes that's the best I could come up with)? **

**Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sorry

I am sad to announce that I am putting this story on hold until I finish a few other fan fictions. I will start it up again in a while, but for now it is on hold. Please check out my main story "Storms of Rain." It warriors! And if you like LOTR, check out my other main story "Wings of Destiny: Book 1: Arising Shadows." It would mean a lot to me if you would R&R Storms of Rain and Wings of Destiny: Book 1: Arising Shadows. Sorry again for having this on hiatus.


	7. Chapter 7

Heyyyyyyyyyy guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I need you to vote on my poll (on my profile) before I update again. Pretty please? With sprinkles on top? And cherries? :)


End file.
